Fishing line floats or "bobbers" are buoyant, normally brightly colored elements located on a fishing line between the rod and hook. The fishing line float normally consists of a sealed hollow member or other buoyant member having an attachment for a fishing line.
The fishing line float is utilized to set the depth of the hook in the water and/or utilized as a visual indicator that a fish has hit the hook. When used as a depth controller, the fishing line float is positioned a desired distance along the line from the hook. The fishing line float floats on the surface of the water, support the remaining line and hook therebelow.
When used as a fish hit indicator the fishing line float is mounted on the line so that when a fish bites the hook, it moves the float or pulls it under the water for at least a short period of time. The bright color of the float makes it easy for a fisherman to notice the movement of the float, thereby giving him notice that a fish has hit the hook and must be snagged and reeled in.
In some instances, for example where a fisherman is fishing off of the side of a boat, the fisherman desires to fix the fishing line float at a particular point along the line. In this instance, the fishing line float must be securely attached to the line so as not to move with respect to the line.
In other instances, such as when a fisherman is fishing from the bank and must cast outward therefrom, the fisherman may desire that the fishing line float move with respect to the line. When the fishing line float is fixed, some trailer portion of the line and the hook extend beyond the float. When casting, this trailer portion of the line may become tangled with the remainder of the line and the like. It is therefore often desirable when casting to have the float positioned near the hook. On the other hand, once the line is cast, it is desirable for the line to move with respect to the float so that the hook is positioned in the water some distance below the float.
A fishing line float which a fisherman may attach securely to a line or in free fashion so as to move with respect to the line is desired.